Unprepared
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: Mistoffelees finds himself scared, unprepared and alone as he goes into labor with his five kittens. Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, Graphic birth. If you do not like one or all of these I respect your opinion, please respect mine by leaving this page without commenting. Thanks. Munku/Misto.


Summary: Mistoffelees finds himself scared, unprepared and alone as he goes into labor.

Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, Graphic birth. If you do not like one or any of these I respect your opinion, please respect mind by leaving this page without commenting. Thanks.

**I do not own CATS the musical. **_Luckily for you._

**Unprepared**

"Calm now' Misto said quietly, patting his swollen stomach as he tried to so the impatient kittens. "won't be much longer" Misto whispered, he was not sure if the kittens could find comfort in his voice, but on lonely days like this, he might have gone mad from the silence otherwise.

He had not ate anything since the moon was out last, Mistoffelees could feel the kittens protests but insisted on staying securely in his den, his heavy belly made hunting a difficult task, and escaping predators impossible. Mistoffelees best bet was to wait out the hunger until his mate had returned from his duties.

Munkustrap had left to act on a rumor from the alley cats, with the aid of capable tom cats from the tribe, a group Mistoffelees was once in him. With his magical ability's he proved to be more then capable, and extremely helpful.

That is where Mistoffelees first met his silver furred mate, whether it be discussing Macavity's possible hide outs, or leading pollicles away from the junkyard Mistoffelees would became entranced by the tom he so admired. That admiration turned into lust, and lead to the conception of their litter of kittens, to both of their surprise.

Munkustrap had left the junkyard three moons ago now, none of the toms had been heard from, rumors were spreading amongst the frantic queens that worried for the toms arrivals. Luckily some of the queens had brought food to Misto's den every now and again, mostly in attempt to dig up dirt on the toms where about, Misto hadn't the slightest clue.

The den was left in ruins, not that Misto had even been particularly neat. The den had only one blanket that was torn and scratchy on the toms skin, the rest of the den was filled with scrap cans and old tires. He was sure Munkustrap had some use for them.

The young tom stared at the dens entrance, hoping the drapes would be pushed aside to reveal the silver tabby he so longed for and missed. The constant kicking from the kittens made it impossible to relax. His muscles were tight as he sat up from his lounging position; he placed a heavy hand on his stomach, pushing down lightly urging the litter to settle. Mistoffelees eyes began to blur as he sat up, regretting his acting he leaned his head back against the wall, waiting for the sickness to pass.

Mistoffelees opened his eyes to feel an unwanted pressure in his abdomen, followed by a pool of water under him, and the sudden appearance of light pain. Mistoffelees tried to stay optimistic as the signs of labor began to show more and more, He was sure it was false labor, Munkustrap will barge in any second now, birthing pains were exaggerated, surely he would have no problem delivering them alone.

All the time he spent trying to convince him that things were better than they appeared proved to be pointless within the first 10 minutes.

Mistoffelees was feeling frantic now, It was to soon, he was to weak, un prepared, and alone. He looked around the room for help, anything to tell him what his next move was, all he could see was the dark confines of his den, offering no help, not even a welcome place to lie. The Tuxedo tom gripped his stomach leaning forward as a pulse of labor hit, he could feel an individual kitten as it shifted to his birth canal.

Mistoffelees crawled over on his hands and knees to the torn old blanket; he could not bring himself to deliver Munku's kittens on the dirt floor of a sloppy den. He laid his black belly onto the blanket as he held himself up with his elbows, spreading his knees wide. He had no time to contemplate a more comfy position before he felt a surge of pain that caused him to push, He had no idea what to expect when his body began to stretch to make way for the large object that pushed towards his opening "Augh" Misoffelees groaned as he began to shake. He was regretting his position as his arms threatened to give out under the numbing pain. His black legs instinctively spread as the kitten began to crown, the young tux had tears rolling from his eyes, he continued to push, despite his desperate want to stop. His body protested any more pushing, as a tom he was not made to harbor kittens, let alone bring them into the world.

Mistoffelees could feel his uneven, panicked breathing as he screamed; the kitten was pushed from its father onto the rough dirtied blanket. He placed his head on the ground, still sniffing away the tears that lingered from the memory and constant throbbing pain. He looked under his body to see the bloodied mewling kitten at the other end of him, he felt proud of himself, despite his ignorance to birth and labor; He should have discussed this at length with the queens.

His pride did not last long as he noticed small drops of blood falling from his stretched and ready opening, Mistoffelees wondered if that was normal during a birth of this nature but dismissed the thought as another wave of pain hit him.

Mistoffelees fell gently to his side, carefully maneuvering himself to the whining kitten that laid, blinded and helpless on the floor. He brought the kit closer to him as he tried to keep it warm by burying it in his soft fur, hoping some encouragement would come from holding his first born. Unfortunately thoughts of his new children could not distract his mind from the pain of yet another arrival. The second kitten felt larger than its sibling as it stubbornly refused to be easily pushed along.

"Fuck!" Misto cursed as he squeezed, spreading his legs wider in a vain attempt to give the child easy access. Mistoffelees groaned and whimpered as tears continuing down the tracks left from the first birth. With another contraction the young tom pushed and whined as no progress was made, he could feel the other kittens impatient pawing at the inside of his stomach, reminding him that the day was far from over.

Leaving his first born to lay limp on the group Mistoffelees sat up, with knees bent and legs constantly trying to open wider, the new position moved the kit along slightly, only to have it stop once more. Mistoffelees breathe heavy as he took a pain free second to relax. He remembered a story about similar difficulties, he could recall the queen mentioning pepper as a way to speed things along, and he could vaguely recall how the pepper would do any good but decided he was desperate for a short cut at this point.

Mistoffelees knew they did not have pepper handy, but luckily the room was filled with dusty scraps metals and uneless objects. He pushed the dust from a nearby clothe onto his paw and into the surrounding air, tickling his nose. He began a sneezing frenzy; the kitten moved forward with every jerk of his muscles, he regretted the action as his body jerked uncontrollably, painfully crowning the kitten. Mistoffelees cried as it was delivered. He compulsively continued to sneeze but stopped before the third kitten had moved very far along.

He coughed slightly as he tried catching his breath, sweat dripping from his nose onto the den floor. He moved forward to collect his second child as he noticed it was still and blue on the blanket. He leaned his ear against the kittens chest, searching for the sound of a heart beat or active lungs, nothing was heard. Mistoffelees tears turned from something of physical pain to emotional, he had lost a son.

He sobbed as he rubbed his face into the kittens stomaching, urging it to move, to somehow come back to life after its untimely death. He closed his eyes, he could only imagine how his son would have sounded, what he would have looked like if he had the chance to grow in a full fur coat, the relationship he would have had with his parents. The fake memories were swept from his mind as a small mewling was heard, his first born had gotten so little attention, Mistoffelees was eager to make up for it now.

He laid himself on the ground beside the small kitten, carefully pulling the remains of his second son to his side. He licked at his first born; who he found out was another tom kitten. He cleaned the blood from its body, cutting the umbilical cord with his teeth, all tasks the Father was supposed to do as the mother focused on birthing the rest of the litter.

When another wave of labor hit, Mistoffelees was ready. He relaxed his tense muscles and focused on the live kitten in his arms, licking at it fearfully as he pushed. The third kitten squirmed awkwardly inside its father, Mistoffelees did not mind as it aided him in moving the birth forward. Soon the kitten was wrapped in Mistoffelees arms with her sibling. Licking frantically before the next kitten was due to arrive.

Mistoffelees was thankful for the lengthy wait between births, his body was able to lye limp on the floor, breathing in deep, taking advantage of the pain free moments, he knew they would not last. A kick was felt from his stomach, followed by an increasing pressure, he recognized his time was up and he would need to push again soon.

He looked down at his still swollen belly, rubbing it softly with his paws. He could feel his weight decreasing with every kitten, leaving him empty and sore. He was relieved that the ordeal was almost over with just two more kittens ready to come into the world. He noticed a sticky moisture clung to his hips, blood no doubt but the amount was alarming. A small pebble had formed and continued to drip from his warn opening.

Mistoffelees first births had come to soon, He could feel the sting from the tear that continued to rip as the kittens came. Despite his fear for a deeper rip and blood loss Mistoffelees began pushing with his contractions, feeling light headed as the pain ceased his breathing for a moment, He laid his head on the group, grunting with the pulsing pain. The child seemed to be bigger than its deceased brother as it moved slowly, Mistoffelees was determined to wait this one out, and the sneeze treatment had been a painful ordeal.

Mistoffelees whined and grunted on the floor as his opening stretched unnaturally, making way for the kit. He was able to keep his breathing calm as the lengthy birth took place, testing his patients. Unwarping his hands from the new kittens he brought them between his legs, happy to feel the head was just beginning to crown. Mistoffelees felt his sight beginning to blur as the kitten made its way from his body, along with mass drippings of blood.

He laid still on the group for a moment, to drained to welcome the new kitten into the world. Mistoffelees closed his eyes for a second before jerking himself awake, his last child was making itself known with kicks and bumps to the inside of the toms stomach.

Lifting himself weakly from the floor Mistoffelees dragged his most recent kitten to the group, She was very hefty for a queen with a high mewling voice that rang in his ear. He embraced his babies in his warm arms, pushing them closer to his chest as his last waves of labor hit.

He pushed with the pain, huffing in the dusty air as he pleaded for the whole ordeal to be over, and Munkustrap to return to him soon. The last kitten was faster than its sister, its small stature making it easy to push through the already stretched exit. Mistoffelees was too tired to scream or protest when his youngest made its way out of his body.

Mistoffelees lost track of time as he lay on the floor, his bloated belly rhythmically moving up and down as he catches his breath. He could feel the small river of blood as it continued to drip from his body. His mind was going quickly, along with his vision. The room began to spin as Mistoffelees sat up to collect his last child, a scrawny tom that did not cry, or squirm in its cold new surroundings, it breathed slowly, and helplessly clinging onto life as its father pulled him near.

Mistoffelees could feel the surrounding kittens latch onto his nipples, drinking up the milk he had stored. He resisted the urge to push his children away, and continued to let them suckle and kneed at his aching body. The smallest tom made no move for milk, and continued to lay by its siblings in silence. Mistoffelees felt a tear pass down his cheek as he imagined the worse, there was nothing he could do to help the kitten now, and his vision was already fading as the blood continued to pour. He wished to watch his babies for a little while longer, but was surrounded by darkness in seconds, He could hear small protests from the kittens as his body fell limply to the floor, sorry that he had to leave them so soon.


End file.
